motoropolisfandomcom-20200213-history
Maximilian 'Max' Chance
Personality Max is an average teenager, but with one thing not many other teenagers have: superpowers. Back in his home dimension, Max was an extrovert, talkative and friendly. Although he was not popular in school, he still had a circle of friends that he could rely on. He would usually go to the World Centre for Alternative Energy for Automotive Travel by himself to think before exams, or the shopping centre to hang out with his friends and play bowling, watch a movie or being on a date. Since the dimensional jump, Max has retracted onto himself, due to not only the culture shock, but also because of the uncertainty of meeting his family in the future. Maximilian is currently suffering from depression caused by this event, which has been accentuated by the incident caused by the Rising Sun, making him even more introverted than before. Although he strives to help others, Max is still unsure whether or not he is causing more harm than good in this dimension. When using his alternate identity, Fortune, Max's personality changes as he becomes more confident in himself, as he is publicly using his powers to help the citizens of Motoropolis, emulating some of the heroes from the comics he used to read back on Earth-312, making quips and becoming sarcastic. Since he knows his power has prevented him from taking much damage, Max is more than willing to sacrifice himself, but whether this behaviour is due to recklessness or to a growing loyalty towards his team, this is only known to Max, and he is keeping it to himself. Previous History Maximilian ‘Max’ Chance was born on November 16th, 1998 in Los Angeles, California (Earth-312) to Jack and Miranda Chance. Jack Chance is known among media as not only an archaeology professor, but also as an adventurer, having a small TV crew depicting his adventures. Recently, he is being labelled as a ‘''real and photogenic Indiana Jones''’, but he dismisses the nickname by claiming that he is merely doing his job, and amusing the people with his antics. In contrast to Jack, Miranda Chance is a renowned member of the scientific community, in particular Quantum Mechanics and Physics. She is an eye-catching raven-haired, aloof, and a no-nonsense woman who shows great pride in her work and family. Her marriage with Jack makes many people wonder why two people with such different personalities would be together. Her current work is the study of possible inter-dimensional travel, in order to further the study of String theory and to possibly gain further knowledge from other dimensions. Max is an average teenager, battling the ordinary life of a student on Earth-312. He gets along with his father, going to baseball games together and playing video-games, while at the same time talking about films. His relationship with his mother is also healthy, aiding her with any contraptions she could be working at the time, having a more mechanical mind than anyone else in the family. His relationship with his sisters is that of sibling rivalry, who constantly tease him and on two occasions have walked in on him while he was on a date, showing baby pictures to those present, including waiters or cinema attendants. Max then retaliates by reading their diaries, telling it to his friends and overfeeding Cassie’s cat, Cheshire. Cassandra ‘Cassie’ Chance, standing at 21 years old, is the eldest of the Chance Siblings. She is currently on her second year, studying Law at the University of Harvard as she wants to help the community at large ‘''and hopefully land a seat in The Hague''’''. Blonde like her father, Cassie is known among her circle of friends as a bright and sensible woman, who would be able to make Spock smile if she tried. When it comes to her family, Cassie is very devoted to her father, joining her father on his adventures when they are deemed safe and during holiday time. She has a good relationship with her mother, not to the same extent as with Jack, but it can still be seen as she will be the first one to go to when she has ‘''boy troubles’. 17 year old Jacqueline ‘Jackie’ Chance is on her final year at college. She is currently studying Physics, Biology, Chemistry and Maths, hoping to become like her mother, a world renowned scientist. It is rather obvious who she takes after; Jackie spends hours with her mother on the lab, discussing current events on the fields of science, or generally helping her build whatever experiment she would be working at the moment. Her relationship with her father is also strong, but tends to dismiss him fairly often, claiming that theoretical study is superior to ‘''finding trinkets''’. Cassie and Jackie tend to go shopping together to bond with one another and catch up, talk about studies, boys and what prank to pull on Max, and although they will never admit it, at least to his face, they will never allow anybody to mess with their ‘''baby brother''’, other than them, that is; in fact, they have been known for intimidating the occasional bully behind the school to prevent Max from being abused any longer, leaving him dumbfounded when said bully would avoid him after such incidents. Shortly after Max celebrated his 10 birthday, the Chance family moved to Detroit, Michigan, wherein Miranda Chance started to create an inter-dimensional portal, which Max kept referring to as the ‘''Stargate''’, after the TV show. The process of the building and making sure the portal works has taken nearly 6 years to complete, as the tiniest mistake in the calculations would be costly and disastrous. On that fateful night, Max was in the lab beside the portal, waiting for his mother to finish running the diagnostics, when he noticed a wrench on one of the exhausts, which would corrupt the diagnostics. As he approached the wrench to remove it, the portal inexplicably activated and took Max to the dimension where he is now. The rest, as they say, is history.. Powers and Abilities Powers Max Chance acquired his powers due to unprotected exposure to the dimensional portal energies. This exposure altered his DNA to a molecular level, allowing his body to adapt to any dangerous situation he is exposed to. Some examples witnessed so far include: intangibility, immunity to bullets and metallic scales on his skin. His powers are not simply defensive, they also allow him to attack his opponents, usually in the form of a arrow of light that Max is able to shoot at his opponents; body growth, allowing him to go toe to toe with creatures the size of a T-Rex and enhanced fighting abilities, which can be coupled with a different variety of offensive powers to deliver powerful blows. Abilities Max comes from Earth-312, an alternate dimension that is technologically more advanced than Earth-Prime, and Max uses his technological knowledge to make constructs in his current home dimension that are considered plausible in his, but are apparently possible in this dimension. One such example is his main method of transportation, The Rising Sun, a hoverboard or a gene mapping machine out of spare parts from a scrapyard. Max also possesses an eidetic memory, allowing him to absorb as much knowledge as he is capable of and then use it, although, more often than not, due to not being a native to Earth-Prime, these knowledges sometimes clash. Vital Statistics *Max Chance was born on Monday 16th November 1998 *Max Chance has a measured IQ of 154 *Max Chance speaks 2 languages: English and Esperanto *His blood type is O - *Max is the youngest of three siblings * Max lives in the same flat as Patricia Adamson (Mockinbird) *Max is a founding member of the Shining Stars Category:The people of Motoropolis Category:Earth-312 Category:US Government Category:Shining Stars